War Within
by vaem
Summary: Naruto is sent on a misson to find a girl who' possed by a spirt like himself. Her name is Hinata. Deep in a hidden aclove............
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer- i do not own any naruto books what so ever ...

it's a bit twisted from the normal version of naruto but all and all i still hope you enjoy! oh and this is going

to be a total mega love story so be ready for romance, justice, and betrayal!

**THE WAR WITHIN **

Chapter One Breathless 

In a deep alcove in a mountain basin where mist shrouds the village she lays. Chained to a metal post on the right leg she sat there curled up in the rock cold dirt getting beaten.

"Please STOP!" she shouted between gasps of air.

"Why should I? All yer ever do is cause trouble! Yer good for nothing filth! Even your name is a disgrace...Hinata..." said the man with a look of disgust on his face. And with that lat sentence he swung his leg full back and kicked her right into her side. _CRACK!_

The girl's eyes went wide with pain searing up from her broken ribs. Laying there paralyzed she could do nothing but stare up at the man the man in fear and loathe.

But then when he finally saw a tear run down the side of her cheek he then smirked in satisfaction and walked away.

Watching him walk away she turned her head away in disgrace at letting him see her cry. She knew that if she would've cried sooner she wouldn't of had broken ribs. But her pride was the only thing she had left. And she wasn't about to give that up.

Curse that man! She muttered in her thoughts. Slowly picking herself up she checked the damage that was wrought to her by that man. Placing her hands delicately on her left side she felt 3 broken ribs if she knew right. Then quickly without warning her vision blurred over and her head slowly fell hitting the floor into a black abyss.

- -

Watching all of this from afar in the ridge of a mountain up in a tree was a man. He was just barely 17.

He gazed down upon the scene in pity and disgust. Watching all of it silently. When that stranger finally left and the girl collapsed he then started to move. Swiftly making his way down the tree sticking to the shadows. A bird would have thought it was nothing but a flick of the wind in the trees. But if your eyes' were quicker than that of a bird you would've seen the man.

When he reached the clearing he stayed near the shrubs and thickets. Glancing about warily he made sure no one was there. But from the corner of his eye he spotted 4 men walking toward the enclosed half circle clearing of shrubs and trees in which the girl lay. Looking closely at them they appeared to be around the ages of 16 and 17. The man walking in front of them looked to be the leader of them. He was tall and lean but still a bit gangly when walking and had long black greasy hair. He had light colored skin that of the mountain folks who lived here. The man walking up front turned his head to face the rest of the group and nodded toward them and kept walking. The others behind him stopped in their tracks and turned to leave.

Backing further in the bushes and thicket surrounding him he perched and waited in silence once again.

- -

_"Hey you WAKE UP! You lazy twit." Someone's yelling at me!!! Oh NO! If I wake up now they'll just hurt me more!!! Please to don't wake please oh please! _

"Ahh!" Opening my eyes a saw blood dripping on the left side of me. Next thing I new I was harshly hoisted up and the pain was agonizingly pulling at me from my broken bones. Looking up to see who it was my body went cold at the sight of him. His name was Orochimaru from what I heard the others call him before. He was supposedly next in line to be the village leader and was thus then greatly respected and adored through out the village people. But I knew others hated him; and I was one of them. I hated no loathed this man for all he was worth more than any other. Even more than the man who broke my ribs.

If anything I couldn't blame that man. For through out the village I was known as a freak or a monster; because the spirit that is now in me once possessed my mom. But when she died it was passed onto me.

Squirming in Orochimaru's grasp I knew what'd happen if he got hold of me. I've seen it happen to many times in this village and I was not about to let it happen too me.

His breath was warm against my pale warmth less skin. Leaning in closer he whispered into my ear, "Why do you refuse me?"

Griping my arms even tighter he swung me around harshly and gazed into my eyes. Still whispering he spoke, " I could give you so much more than this petty life!" His voice rose in volume and emotion, "I could give you freedom!"

Without another seconds hesitation he locked his mouth onto mine. Pushing his boys up against me kissing passionately. Every pore in my body screamed out in protest. In the back of my mind horrid images arouse. _NO! NO! This will not happen!_

My whole mind went black as the spirit awoke and in me. As the power surged through my veins as roots shot up from the ground and wrapped around the man and trapped him there draining the blood out of him and into their roots.

Staring into his sea gray eyes I shook in fear and gasped in horror as I saw what was happening.

Then jumping out of the thickets and shrubs that surrounded me the guys that were following him earlier had unlit torches and axes started running toward him trying to save him.

One of them that were running by me shoved me over onto the ground. The boy swinging his axe was chopping at the roots uselessly; he wasn't even making a mark on them. The roots still held Cheyseis firm. Turning to me a boy shouted, " Let him go!"

Staring at him wide eyed the other boy next to him yelled " Forget it! She just wants him dead!"

Thinking in horror at what the boy had just said my heart went bleak with dread. I am a monster I thought to myself. Then turning to see how they were faring one of them lit a torch.

" No! Stop!" I screamed at them. But by then it was to late. Placing the torch upon the roots; he the one who said that I wanted Orochimaru dead lit them.

Right when the root lit I also felt the burn. Crying out in pain the roots slowly released him as the other boys caught him and dragged him out. Carrying Orochimaru away they dosed the fire so that it wouldn't reach the village. Only then did my skin stop burning. But upon my skin on my arm was a black scorched mark from where they burnt the roots.

After they had all gone I laid there in thought: _Had I really wanted to kill him?_ _In those few moments when he was near me I had wanted to but not intentionally. I hadn't! It was the spirit who did harm upon him. Not me! But I am part of the spirit. So now I am a monsterr._

Consumed by these thoughts I let darkness over take me as my body went faint in pain, hatred, and darkness.

Hope you enjoyed it! Please Commit!

Vaem


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Well here's chapter two! Hope you like it! Please tell me how im doing so far! Enjoy!

**Chapter Two **

_Wonder _

Slowly awakening my body was sore and unfeeling. It was in so much pain that my nerves went numb from the cold, helping to dull the pain, but making me even more so sore. Looking up into the sky I no longer felt dread or sorrow.

It was night and the stars were there like always, shining down upon me. My skin started to prick. I could feel a presence nearby. Peering into the darkness I saw a slit house of a figure up against a tree. This was strange. There was a man nearby. But I've never felt this much of an aurora in a human being before. He was not as strong as me but much more than a normal man.

Slowly I started to back up against the pole and wait in silence. For a while this man did nothing but stay oh so very still and did not make even a twitch. So motionless and unstirring that I thought that I might have been hallucinating if it weren't for his aura.

Slowly almost unnoticing he started to move. I could see his eyes. They were a startling piercing sapphire blue. When we made eye contact he suddenly came to a halt. He stood there for a while staring at me.

He had bright yellow spiky hair and had on a black jacket with orange arm sleeves and black pants that blended into the blackness surrounding him. Finally not being able to stand the silence any longer I spoke in a whisper "Who are you?"

"Naruto." With that he disappeared into the darkness once more. I sat there puzzled at the turn of events. When pain and exhaustion once again pulled me back into darkness.

_Crap she saw me! _I thought as I bolted through the trees into higher ground to keep an eye on her. When finally I reached the top of the tree I sat there in thought. _Her aurora was massive. I knew she'd be strong but all of that untapped power is terrifying! She could've destroyed this whole country if she tried! I need to hurry up and get her out of here! _

Glancing down at her father away was a figure approaching. _NO! Not now! It can't be!_ Down the path that led into the enclosed circle Orochimaru was heading near her and he was alone. That meant only one thing. _CRAP! I was told not to have any encounters with anyone and to not be noticed by anyone. Well except her when I was well away from here with her. Only then but now everything is ruined! Oh well…………might as well make the best of things. _

Settling into a crouching position I waited to see what would happen.

"_Hello darling" I knew this voice! For some reason I couldn't name it but it put fear in me nonetheless. _Gropingly I opened my eyes only to quickly shut them back.

" I know you're awake. Don't play dumb. I'm only here to pay you back!"

"No I screamed!" As he picked me up once again. I barely could put up a fight. I was already so weak and used up some of my aurora that it was pointless. I could only wait for the dread to come.

"Now come come! Don't be like this" He said wrapping his arms around me waist.

I could hear the spite in his voice. He meant to pay me back. And good. I wanted to cry; how I wish I wasn't so weak! "STOP!" I screamed as her bent his head toward mine. But it didn't matter. Nothing was going to stop him. Nothing.

His lips met mine with greater force than last time. Slowly he stuck his tongue into my mouth; pushing his body hard against mine. Slowly her slipped his arm down my back.

Next thing I knew I was on the floor. I just kept my eyes closed and prayed for it to be over. I was past tears for I couldn't even cry at this moment. I was so tired and dreary.

_Why? Why is this happening to me? Please someone help me! End this! _Blackness enveloped me.

Chapter 3 will be here soon! Sorry that this is shorter than the first! I'll make it up in chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

_Loathe _

_NO! This has gone to far! I wish with all my heart that I could end this! That pervert! That sick sick pervert! _Whiskers gradually started to grow across his face as his eyes slowly became red. _Please be ok! _

My mind was overwhelmed when I awoke. I lay there with my eyes closed being in misery and bleakness. Last night's events flashing back into my mind.

"_You're such a delight! You're skin…(inhaling my sent)…soooo soft!"_ _He whispered into my ear. I can still remember him touching me! That foul tasting bile that arose up in my throat at his mere touch! Then until the moon was over halfway across the sky he then did leave._

I'm such a horrible person. I deserved every dreadful thing that happened to me. The full extent of the pain finally hit me and it was too overwhelming not to cry, try as I might to resist. My heart finally burst and tears poured out as I lay there on the frost-covered ground covered in cuts, bruising, and burns; with broken ribs as well.

It was now morning and she finally woke up. _I was so disgusted at my _self_! I could have stopped it! I could have……….! No that won't help! I need to get her out of here and now! _Gliding down the tree I went to her.

When I approached her she did not even take notice. Even though I knew through all of her recklessness and distraught heart she sensed me and no longer cared for her well-being. It broke my heart to see this. Cautiously I sat down and gently picked her up, cradling her in my arms. She kept sobbing; and just leaned into my chest, still crying non-stop. I didn't blame her. I wanted her to cry, to let it all out. It was my fault that she had to endure this.

_He_ was near by. But my pride was gone. I had _nothing _left. So I didn't care. But I was surprised when he picked me up and cradled me. If anything I don't know how or why but I knew he wasn't going to hurt me_. I trusted him_. I felt comfort from him and slowly this soothed me.

_He was so warm. I never wanted him to leave me. I fel_t_ safe for the first time in my whole life. But he was still a man and capable of anything. I fell asleep knowing no harm would come to me, peacefully closing my mind to dream. _

She fell asleep in my arms after awhile. Her breathing came down to normal breath. But there was still the matter of her wounds. Tenderly I laid her down to check her wounds. She had a huge wide spread burn across her left arm and cuts and bruises aplenty. They were easy enough to heal. But what worried me were her ribs. She had two broken and one fractured bones on her right side.

Not wanting to devastate her more than what she had been through, I waited for her to awake. Gently wrapping her in my cloak as a blanket I laid her down for a sound rest.

_I'm warm! _I thought. _Why _how? Then it all hit me. Shooting my eyes open I prayed that he was still there! Glancing around precariously I noticed him not to far off. He was gathering wood? I then noticed a pile of wood nearby alight on fire!

This worried me. What if that fire came near me? Or a tree caught a blaze!? I think he senesced my thoughts; immediately he came near me with a concerned expression upon his face, "Are you ok?"

This took me back. I was expecting him to yell at me or something. But yet I knew he wouldn't. Glancing back into his eyes I saw his expression and it soothed me. "Y-y-yes." I replied.

"Ummmm…. this may be a bit sudden but I noticed that you had some broken ribs and was wondering if I could have your permission to heal them?" _I couldn't let her bones be irregular any longer. The damage may be greater if I leave it like it is any longer I thought to myself._

Not knowing what else to say I agreed to it. Precariously he had me sit up and slit a line down the side of my shirt so that I would not have to take it off. All of the sudden his hand started to glow a deep blue and I could feel my ribs being set back! After it was all done there was no pain whatsoever!

I looked up at him with grateful eyes. "Thank you Naruto.", I whispered. Not knowing what else to say.

"Your welcome Hinata." He said with a grin. It was the most cheesy yet sincere smile I've ever seen before on ones face. Then peering a bit closer I noticed that he had _whiskers _on his face. This puzzled me greatly. But out of rudeness I did not ask.

_Wait?! Did he just say my name? How could that be?_ Looking at him wearily I was hesitant to say anything else. I was soooo tired. I actually felt _good. _My whole body didn't ache and I felt at peace.

_Wow she's thin! I wonder how long she's been starved! I can easily see her bones! She must be hungry! _

Not knowing what else to do I sat down next to her and pulled her into my lap. She didn't even protest I noticed startled a bit but then realized that she _trusted _me! For some reason that I couldn't understand I _trusted_ her too.

Pulling my pack down I took out some food. From the corner of my eye I could see her watching me curiously. Puttying my hands down in front of her I held out the food. A biscut and some fruit. For I second I thought she wouldn't take it.

But then before I could blink she snatched the food out of my hands and stuffed it into her mouth! I just chuckled at the sight of it.

"What's so funny?!" She demanded with her mouth full.

"Nothing." I just grinned at her.

She glared at me a second longer and then bowed her head as if in shame. Caught of guard by this I leaned over and picked up her chin, searching her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry." She spoke barely above a whisper.

"For what?" I asked.

"For acting so rudely. It was not my place." She whispered this time softer than last, trying to avoid my gaze.

"You had every right to act. If anything I should say sorry! So please don't be." I spoke looking into her eyes. I then noticed tears started to trickle down her face. Pulling her closer I got up caring her and sat down by the fire wrapping the cloak around us to shut out the cold, as the sun lightly set into the horizon covering us in it's crimson fiery colors bouncing off the mountain peaks.

Gently I held her close wishing with all my heart and might that I could take her pain away. She still had so much more to endure and I wanted to be there to guide, strengthen, and love her.

At that last word I instantly regretted it. She would never love me, or anyone for that matter, ever again. I just wanted to spend the rest of this night with her bound to me in this silent world.

Something was different. I looked down realizing that she had stopped crying and was looking up into my face with an expression on it that I couldn't decipher. When she realized that I saw her looking she blushed a deep crimson red and turned her head away.

_Hugh I wonder what she was thinking?For the first time I noticed how long her silky dark brown hair was and the delicate curves that lined her face. But her eyes were the part that I loved best. They were a deep brown and yet speckled with greenonh the outuer edges.. They were beautifully memorizing. _

Yawning she closed her eyes and fell asleep placing her head on my shoulder. I just smiled at this and kissed her forehead gently as I too went to sleep.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Vaem


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four Remembrance**

Through all that night my thoughts were of a grim pleasure. I could still vividly remember the look upon her face, as she got lacerated. And then _his _face as he enjoyed it. My hatred over rid my self-pride at this mission. This man had to _die_!

_Realizing that my deamond's chakra had escaped I could have cared less. The greater pain in his death the better. As he started to leave her there faint I went after him. Slowly, quietly stalking him I crept up on him and tapped him on the shoulder. The look upon his face was shattered as he started to run like the coward he was. A deamond hunting him from hell he probably thought. And he had no idea how right he was. He was mad as hell!_

_He ran fast for a man. But not fast enough. Not from me anyways. As I patiently caught up to him I tripped up his feet causing him to fly toward me as I tore him up to shreds and obliterated his existence. My hatred was overwhelming. The pain that he caused her, the scars that he'd leave, her heart torn._

_I couldn't take it anymore as the emotions swelled up in me. Why do I feel this way? Why do I care for this girl so much? I ran so far into those mountains before I cried out and slammed my fists into the snow-covered earth. As my anger ebbed away I thought of her there alone and ran to her. _

_ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Waking up to the sunbeams hitting my face I realized that I was still wrapped in his arms. Looking up into his face I saw it at peace and carefree. Cautiously I lifted up a hand and stroked his face. Not realizing that his arm slowly curled around mine he put his hand on top of mine and held it there.

_He was awake this whole time?! _I froze there terrified that he'd immediately hate me and push me away. But instead he steadily brought me closer and opened his eyes. He was a breath away from my face when he held it there. Slowly he pulled his other arm around and cupped my chin lifting it up.

"Good morning Hinata." He whispered as he brought his lips to meet mine. Slowly closing my own eyes I kissed him back. Then the most astonishing thing happened! My whole body soared with unrestraint as I kissed him. Without knowing how, I pulled my other arm up and around his neck as he pulled me closer.

Then after a while we parted staring at each other out of breath. "Good morning Naruto." I spoke shyly turning a light shade of pink. Gazing into his eyes I saw no regret or pity only wonder and even a hint of happiness hinted at his lips. This puzzled me greatly. I barely knew this man yet somehow I already felt bound to him.

Glancing around me I was shocked! The earth everywhere around us was green as was the sky above us a deep blue. Looking up he also noticed with curiosity. "Did we do that?" I asked. "I think we did." He spoke with a hint of interest and astonishment in his voice. "I think we did." He whispered again mainly to himself that time.

Looking down at me then he lifted me turning my whole body to face him as he sat and looking me in the eyes. "So…" He said. "So what?" I asked baffled. "What would you like to eat this morning Hinata?" He said with a strait face as a smile hid behind his lips. Shivers went down my spine as he spoke my name. My whole body yearned for him and his touch. Leaning up to kiss him he bent his head down to meet mine. We stayed there longer than the first, as he leaned back I went down with him.

My body pressed against his, savoring his warmth is this cold environment. Once again instead of one arm I wrapped both of them around his neck as he wrapped them around my waist. When then my stomach grumbled he lifted me up keeping me in his lap again but this time I wrapped my legs around his waist and sat there searching his eyes.

When we separated I smiled "Whatever sounds good to you Naruto." He just chuckled and bent over to grab his pack. He leaned over me so that I would not have to get up. As he was bent over his neck became exposed, his golden hair shadowing it barely. Not being able to resist I bent over and kissed his exposed neck.

At first he froze but then immediately relaxed. As he leaned back he held dried meat and fruit in his hand. "Here eat this." Placing the food into my hands I savored every bite as I slowly chewed this great tasting food. It was more than I've ever had in a long time.

Through the whole time I ate i observed him. _That kiss was amazing! I've never felt this way before! It's almost like I can't control myself when I'm around him! These feelings and passions! He triggers them. He ……he…I think he loves me too! _That word shot through my heart. _Love. How can I so easily love after what I just went through? I don't understand it! I…I'm so baffled at this. I do love him. It's just why? Why do I? He is exquisite and charming and enticing. There's no physical reason why I shouldn't' like him. The part that frightens me is that I just met him and I already so passionately wish to be with him. _

While she ate I was too at lost as to how I became so attached to her. _That night when I killed Orochimaru I killed him with a loathing. But what caused it is why I'm so puzzled. It's like if she's harmed then it harms me too. Or if she's saddened then I'm also saddened as well. Mmmmmm…I do like her. No love her is more like it. The flare of my spirit lightens with her. It makes me soar when I'm near her. It's just that I'm surprised that she has so quickly accepted me. It's like she's intoxicated with me like I am with her. Always wanting to hold her and tend to her every whim. _

After swallowing the last bit I licked my lips in satisfaction at the meal. Then lifting my head to met his I asked " So what next?" "We leave of course." He said as if it was the most common thing in the world. This scared me a bit. "To where?" I asked nervously. "To my home." As I processed this I realized that he was taking me with him! Staring hard into his eyes I searched them for some kind of joke. But he was serious and he meant his words.

"But look at me………I'm…." My throat started to close._ I'm a filthy slave. No I'm lower than a slave. I'm worthless._ I thought as he leaned forward and held me in a tight hug. "You're an amazing person who deservers a better life." He said as if he read my thoughts. At this he cupped my chin and leaned toward my lips. Brushing them with his lips keeping his eyes on mine. "I can't tell you how or why but I _love _you and I never wish to be parted from you." When he said this my heart and body went faint as I barley chocked out " I love you too."

Keeping each other's eyes on the other he once again brushed my lips with his. I groaned as he did this wanting him to kiss me right then and there. Then slowly almost like a snake with a prey he closed the distance between our lips as he met mine.

Putting more force into his kiss he gripped me tighter than before pulling me on top of his body as he fell back once again. I unhooked me legs from his waist as he did this and wrapped them around his leg. My arms were on his chest as he put them on my neck nipping it as he kissed it. Gently I went down the side of his face nipping his ear as I came back to his lips licking them with my tongue. He slowly opened his mouth letting my tongue enter his mouth as did he mine.

My tongue mapped out his entire mouth as it slid over his teeth and tongue. He did the same with mine as we pressed harder and harder causing him to accidentally nip me tongue making it bleed. Playfully he licked the blood off it as we parted mouths.

Gazing down at him his eyes were full of lust as were mine. Swinging me over he bent on top of me and kissed my forehead and went down my nose until he reached my mouth. There again he parted his mouth to let my tongue in. We held each other there until the sun set once again.

When we finally got up we were covered in saliva and sweat. Leaning over to my leg, his hand glowing blue he sent his chakra through the chain that held my ankle and broke it. Gently he placed his hand there healing the bruise that was left there from the chain. Panting he looked at me as I gazed at him. We sat there like that until he scooped me up and went a nearby creak taking his pack along too to wash off their skin.

Vaem

Please Reivew!


	5. Chapter 5

**oh ya disclaimer about not owning naruto books! I forgot to mention it in chapter four and three i think **

**Oh and enjoy chapter five!**

**Chapter Five**

_Travel _

When that was done he placed his cloak onto the ground on the forest floor and lay there with her snuggled up against him. "Where is your home?" She asked. I could hear the curiosity burning in her voice. "It's three days journey from here." I said.

_But why was he out here? And why was his aurora so strong unlike a normal man? These questions burned through my veins. _Not being able to hold them in any longer I finally soft spokenly asked both questions to him.

He was silent for awhile in thought when he finally said " To answer your first question is simple and also ties with the second a bit. But to put it plainly my people knew of someone with a "spirit" in them with a power so strong, even then my own, that could cause mass ciaos to themselves and this whole earth if not put a stop too. So being terrified and not wanting another village or enemy to take you and use you as a tool for war or in another case if it got as far causing yourself to make your power go out of control, I was to come find you bring you back to the village and help you to control your "spirit/powers" to where your able to control and manage them on your own."

"And then to your answer your second question I also have what you can call a "spirit" in me. But mine is not as strong as yours but as you've noticed greatly stronger than a normal mans." At this last part he grinned sheepishly closing his eyes.

_That last bit startled me. He too had a spirit? But then why does he not fear me if I'm such a threat to all? And how does his not show? I knew that I had something within me, but a spirit? And if I'm so strong why can't I even defend myself or call upon my so-called "powers" unless I'm only in extreme situations? But if anything this might explain why I'm partly attached to him. He did save me and take care of me and he is beautiful to gaze upon! Plus he also knows how it kind of feels to have a spirit. I'm not alone I thought. But how many "others" with spirits like me are there? _

"Naruto?" "Yes?"

"How many people in this world are possessed with "spirits" like us?" I questioned.

"In all in this world there are six." He sighed. "Does each person differ or like is it like earth, fire, air, and so on?" Thinking of like the fairy tells you hear of, at least sort of I thought.

"Not exactly. Here I'll explain." Taking a breath he went on. "There's one spirit that a person has that has the ability of light and flight. Another is of darkness and hell. Next is a spirit with the power of sound and movement. The fourth is a spirit that's able to control all life and earth. Then there's a spirit who can call upon the energy in the air and control weather as well. Lastly is a spirit who is tuned to animals and I guess you can say and also transform into them."

"I'm guessing you're the animal one?" I asked looking at his whiskers. Grinning at me he responded, "Nope, take another guess." _At this I was puzzled if not the animal then what? Going through the list again I thought hard. Can't be the "light flying" one. Nor sound or movement._ "The weather person?" I asked once more. "No." He said once again. "Here I'll give you a hint."

All of the sudden the light around us dimmed and became almost pitch black. Quickly realizing that this could only be the "one" I whispered " The darkness and hell one?" "Yes." He whispered with a hint of sadness on his face. Then realizing what this meant to him I quickly wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up into his eyes pleading with mine

" Naruto. _I love you_. I don't care if you're the king of hell. Nothing will stop me from loving you…and…" I was at loss for words. How could I explain to him that no matter how dark or evil he was I still loved him? But at the same time it was so sudden?

Searching her face I saw that she meant those words and still wanted to say more, but was at loss of how to tell me and surprised not to say the least. This greatly astonished me. She accepted me as a devil and a person so quickly. But what worried me is will she accept herself? Looking into her eyes I asked, "Do you know which one you are?"

Looking at him hard for a second she then responded "The one that controls life and earth?" Nodding my head in approval, I suddenly realized that she didn't care. Her life was already ripped and torn apart. Nothing that was torn to pieces can be torn again. I thought sadly.

"Do you know any of these people?" I asked. "I know two of them. One of them is my friend and the other is more of an acquaintance. Then there's one that I've fought before. The one that's my friend has the spirit of energy and weather. His name is Gaara. He's got anger like no other except me. When he gets mad the winds around him spin out of control and the air sparks to life! It's a sight to see." Grinning he continued. "But then his friend Rock Lee. Lee for short is the most dammed graceful person alive! I promise you when he gets in a fight he's moving so elegantly that it's almost like a dance! But then he can be deadly when he gets sound waves into it! He can amplify a sound so loud that it'll make earthquakes and cause cities to fall!"

Peering down I noticed her face was astonished at these wonders. Looking up at me she nodded her head for me to continue. "But then the one I fought was a man named Sasuke. He's a dangerous one to get close to. He has the spirit of animals. Both instinct and shape, meaning he can smell a human being from miles around or turn into a leopard and hunt down his prey. He can shape shift faster than a blink of an eye. Being a snake one second and then instantly turning into a bear or lion the next!"

"But then what about yours?" She asked. "What do you mean?" "Like I know you can diminish light in all likeliness but what about the hell part? What do you mean by that?"

Turning my head to look her full in the face I told her " It means that when I access my power or get greatly angered black wings shoot out from my back as my eyes glow red and fire surrounds me. Then if I wish I'm able to call up demented creatures from the abyss and set them on my victim."

Looking down at her I saw her smiling. "What's so funny?" Giggling she responded " I feel sorry for the next person who gets you mad!" Smiling at her remark I too couldn't help but laugh.

After we slowed our laughing I asked, "So what do mine do?"

Taking a breath I explained with a stained voice, " Your powers they're a bit special but I'll get to that near the end. When I say earth I mean that you can control all plants, rocks and just well earth. Then the life part is that when I say life I mean human and animal life. So in reality you can kill or bring back any person or animal you wish too at any moment. But the special part is that you can't be killed or destroyed. Yes you can be harmed but you can never die. Only you can kill yourself."

_Looking into his eyes I knew he was serious. So after all these years if I had truly wished my self-dead I would have been killed not knowing it was I who did it! When the shock had subsided I looked up at his face once more. He loves me even though he knows that one-day when I get full control of my powers I'll be deadly and lethal and could possibly kill him! Heart pounding, devil or not I thought I love him and he loves me. I want to be with him and nobody is going to stop me!_

Glancing down at her face I saw many emotions pass through her eyes when suddenly they stopped. But the remaining emotion that still stood was love.

Slowly she leaned up toward me and bent toward her lips to my ear whispering " Let me give you life then." Then leaning toward my face she brushed her lips with mine. Not taking my eyes off her mouth for one second I brought my arm up around her back and the other arm I placed upon her neck gently. _I must be a devil I thought. No right _man_ would ever have this passion that's in me. _Brushing her lips against mine again I groaned. How could she do this to me? Then suddenly remembering how I did it to her I had to smile inwardly. She picks up fast I thought.

Then when she was about to do it for the third time I caught her lips with mine in mid stride and held them there. Then pressing her body closer to mine I rubbed small circles on her back messaging it.

Moaning in pleasure she moved her arm up and placed it on my chest digging her nails into it. Then bringing up her other arm she placed it on my neck putting more force into the kiss. Then braking for air she went to my neck kissing and nipping it as I then laid my head back in pleasure but also thinking.

_These spirits had to of have something to do with the love that corrodes us together! Being the devil of hell I thought it might be why we we're so passionate and yet then her being the life of earth that's why we feel so bonded I thought smugly._

When her breath started to get heavy I slipped my hand under rolling her over as I then kissed her neck and shoulders. Gently she pushed her upper body closer to mine so that not even air stood between us. As I was about to kiss her neck again her leg curled up around mine and squeezed it tight. Feeling the force of her squeeze I took it as an invite and let some of weight fall on her and she struggled to force her body closer to mine.

Feeling her settle some as I did that I brought her necked up with one hand as my lips brushed her collarbone. Not being able to settle down again she tried to force more of her body against mine. In doing so I then let all of my weight go on her as she groaned in pleasure at this. _She's worse than me! I thought. It's as if she's possessed with a devils lust not me! _

As the night grew on we both laid there panting for air as we caught our breaths. Slipping out from underneath me she placed her head upon my chest and stayed there gasping for air. All the while I caught my breath and rubbed small circles on her back as she slowly started to relax again.

Looking up to see my face she smiled a small smile and slowly closed her eyes as sleep over took her. Wrapping the cloak around us I too slipped of to sleep i dreamed wondrous dreams.

Vaem

Does anyone like the band called_** Nightwish -** end of all hope ?!_

** PLEASE REIVEW**! OH and a thankyou to ashley!

I'm going to kick your --------! But i still love you!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The sun's morning rays finally broke over the mountains rim to wake the two lovers lying amidst the forest floor. Naruto never truly slept that night. Those wondrous dreams he thought of having were only in his thoughts and were about Hinata.

Glancing down to peer at her face while she still slept he noticed that her face was pale in the morning sun and yet memorizing at the same time. _Who ever thought the devil could love__ he thought_ grimly_. How __**why**__ does she love me_? Glancing down at her she began to stir in his arms.

"Morning beautiful" Naruto said with an impish smile upon his face when her eyes began to open.

Sheepishly looking up to meet his gaze she mumbled "Morning". Stretching and yawning to get feeling back into her body.

After stretching she went limp again and laid her head back down on his chest still yawing and sleepy.

"I wonder why you're sooooo tired. You were pretty lively last night and without a problem." Said Naruto grinning widely.

Tilting her head up, she glared at him. Staying silent knowing all too well if she would have said anything it'd be used against her. Putting her head back down, she sighed in resignation and annoyance.

Laughing Naruto took her chin and made her face him. Gazing at each other Naruto spoke again "Do you regret having made love with me?"

Hardening her eyes Hinata spoke her voice rising with each word she said "Never have I regretted anything in my life and especially not what with happened last night! I'm appalled you asked! I LOVE YOU Naruto, and I thought I proved that to you last night Why do you dare ask me that?!"

Humor gone from his eyes he spoke in an even voice still holding her chin in his hands, "Hinata I know you love me. You don't have to prove it to me. If anything you showed me your lust for me last night. Not love."

"THEN WHY DID YOU LET ME CONTINUE THEN!?" Shouted Hinata.

A spark of humor rose in his eyes and then disappeared quickly as it came. "I ask you because I've never known a woman to love me."

"Wait what?" Lowering her voice she did a double take on what he just said. "I-ii-I'm sorry i….."

"It's ok." He whispered. Placing his other hand her check and pulled her in for a kiss. Unresistingly she came forward to meet him.

When they broke apart they both smiled at each other in understanding and no more was had to be said.

"Let's have breakfast and head out then."Spoke Naruto as he began to rise. Nodding her head in agreement she too began to rise but stumbled and landed on her knees.

Holding out a hand he helped Hinata up. Meeting her gaze he was about to open his mouth when Hinata butted in "Don't say a word if it has anything to do with last night!" Shutting his mouth Naruto just smiled and handed her some rolls and fruit.

"Thanks." She mumbled with a full mouth.

Grinning he just shook his head.

After they were done eating and packed up to go they headed out to Konoha.

"Ok we can rest here!" declared Naruto. Plopping down next to a tree. With night coming in.

Breathing heavily Hinata joined him practically falling to the ground if Naruto hadn't steadied her on the way down.

"I – Ha-hate- trav-ling" Huffed Hinata between gasps of air.

"You're just exhausted that's all. A few more days of this and you'll be just fine!" Said Naruto inwardly smiling.

Too tired to argue Hinata placed her head on his shoulder without a word.

Taking off his cloak he placed Hinata in his lap and draped the cloak over her first then him.

"Naruto?" Whispered Hinata about to fall asleep.

"Yes?" Responded Naruto.

"I love you." She mumbled. Curling up she turned her body sideways her head curled on his chest and also placed her hand upon his chest. Placing her legs in his lap nodding off to sleep.

Soundly asleep her hand began to slowly slide down but gently he placed his hand over hers to hold it there and whispered back, "I love you too." And he too nodded off. This time actually dreaming.

Moring came and once again the two travelers awoke and began trekking heading to Konoha.

"How much longer?" Complained Hinata.

Grinning at her displeasure he answered "You'll have to wait and see."

"What?" She asked confused.

Placing his hands over her eyes he guided her up a hill.

"Naruto what on earth are you doing? Remove your hands! I can't see!"

"Ok if you wish."

Removing his hands she looked ahead. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Konoha lay below bathing in the setting sun. Staring for a while longer she then turned to see Naruto staring at her. Not noticing the tears she had running down her cheeks Hinata ran and embraced Naruto speechless for words. Overwhelmed by the beauty and joy.

Standing there for a time they finally separated when Hinata got a worried look upon her face.

"Naruto?" She whispered.

"Yes? What's wrong?" He asked worried that he did something wrong.

"What will happen once I'm down there?" She spoke starting to shake. "I don't want you to leave me!" Tears poured down her face. This time she was scared.

Pulling her into him he hugged her fiercely speaking with conviction "I'll never leave your side. I'll MAKE sure nothing happens to you once we're down there you got that?"

Looking up into his face she saw the force in his eyes and knew that he was serious. Moving her lips to his lips in much needed comfort he met hers not holding back anything. Breaking for air they kissed again this time with love not lust.

Holding each other tight Naruto moved his hand to her side and the other on the back of her neck. Hinata wrapped both her arms his neck putting more force into the kiss. Slowly they both fell to the floor wrapped up in their emotions for one another when Hinata removed her hands from his neck and began removing her shirt. Realizing what she was doing Naruto took both her hands and pulled them down. Leaving her shirt on.

"Naruto why-?"

"Hinata I love you but now's not the time. Not here anyways."

Searching his eyes Hinata saw no letting up and began to blush fiercely with tears running down her cheeks in shame.

"Hinata-." He was quickly cut off.

"JUST FORGET IT!" Hinata shouted as she began to get up and leave.

Pulling her back down on top him she struggled as he fought to keep her in place.

"Hinata will you just listen to me?" Naruto shouted at the same time in frustration in trying to keep her still.

"NO!" She shouted back.

After awhile she began to tire and then finally gave in. Lying under Naruto pinned.

Looking down at her he realized that she was still crying with her head turned away from him and sighed. "Hinata. I'm sorry if it seemed like I rejected you. I didn't mean for it to seem that way it's just if we were caught like that here by the Konoha guards…well……"

Glancing down at her eyes she meet his when she spoke "I understand…i-im sorry too."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He whispered. "I only regret that we didn't get to town sooner and get a room."

Gazing in his eyes she noticed the regret and realized he really did wish it so. Clearing her throat she whispered back "Then let's get a room then." Noticing his impish smile she couldn't help but laugh.

Helping her back up, they headed toward Konoha in high spritits.

**Ps. ****Sorry**** for the late delay…..school exams just got over with and then right after the last day of school we drove up to Idaho in a lot of snow and traffic for ****christmas****. Plus eventually we're going to be moving and so forth……… it's been busy…hope you like this chapter…it's not as good as some others but I promise to make it up in the next! **

**You just might meet some of the 'spirit' people…..or whatever you want to call them….power people? ****Idk**** forget………. MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TOO!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

NOTE: Naruto's thoughts are in _Italic _and Hinata's are in **Bold.**

Coming in view of the gates Hinata did an intake of breath. "They're so huge!" She gasped.

"That's Konoha for ya." Grinned Naruto. "The greatest village in the world!"

Suddenly Naruto stopped in his tracks. From the corner of his eye he could have sworn he saw someone's shadow.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Asked Hinata stopping right beside him with an worried expression upon her face.

"Nothing." Said Naruto glancing about one last time, then started to move. Hinata followed right behind him.

_Something isn't right here. Someone's here following us. Better keep watch out for Hinata._ Thought Naruto.

Entering through the gates Hinata once again took an intake of breath and clung to my arm for support. Realizing that she's never encountered a village as grand as this before. Wrapping my arm around her I couldn't help but grin at her sudden amazement for this village.

"Who are those people upon the rocks?" questioned Hinata pointing up at the rocks.

"Those are the Hokage's, the leaders of our village in the past and now." Responded Naruto with a frown upon his face.

Taking a quick glance Hinata couldn't help but think she was missing something. **Why is he all of the sudden hesitant**** and nervous? **Looking about one more time she saw nothing and was puzzled deep in thought.

Not noticing that they stopped Hinata kept walking forward not realizing Naruto was standing behind her laughing at her.

_What's that girl thinking about? Well I guess I'd better stop her no__w before she runs into someone o__n the streets. _Bringing his chakra together he popped right in front of her.

Still walking in thought Hinata suddenly bumped into someone. "Sorry!" Claimed Hinata looking up realizing that it was Naruto she blushed mumbling, "Sorry. I'll pay more attention."

Smiling Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her toward a building. "Where are we going?" asked Hinata, hoping that it was a hotel.

Realizing what she could be thinking of he quickly explained, "I have to go to the Hokage to report first before anything else. And since I promised I'd never leave you I'm taking you with me!" Grinning at this last part Naruto sped up pulling Hinata onto his back, grabbed her legs and kept going.

Never having done this before Hinata instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck frightened at first but then started to enjoy it, putting her head down on top of his to rest, nervous about meeting the Hokage.

Feeling her body tense up he realized she was nervous about the Hokage and whispered, "You're going to be alright. I promise."

Reaching the building Naruto gently placed her down on the ground and wrapped her up in a hug.

Once they released from the hug they entered the Hokage's building hand in hand.

Reaching the door to the Hokage's office Naruto didn't even bother to knock. He just stood there looking at the guard by the door. The guard finally taking notice of him quickly stood strait and opened the door for him. "Sorry sir, my apologizes', won't happen again."

Not even caring to respond Naruto led Hinata through the doors and into the Hokage's office. Not knowing what else to do she let Naruto lead her.

Once inside the door's, taking in her surroundings, Hinata's eye's finally rested upon the Hokage. It was a woman with long blond hair and piercing brown eyes. Her breasts were greatly too large for her but she carried her-self with the pride of leader and air of a general. This intimated Hinata a bit realizing now why Naruto was so eager to get here so soon.

"Took you long enough Naruto, I was almost ready to send Lee after ya." stated the Hokage.

"I see you've been drinking Tsunade." Smirked Naruto.

**Tsunade? Why did he not call her by her title? And drinking?! **Confused Hinata stayed silent.

"I'd hold yer tongue boy. You got no right to talk to me like that!" Growled Tsunade.

"Hey I've completed the mission and I'm back. Do you need me for anything else or may I leave in peace?" spoke Naruto calmly.

Narrowing her eye's at Naruto she was about to open her mouth when she then just noticed Hinata standing behind Naruto's back, holding his hand even!

Grinning Tsunade spoke once again, "I see you've taken a liking to this girl Naruto."

Now narrowing his eye's Naruto spoke again but this time even more calmly than the last time, worrying Hinata, "Yes Tsunade I have. And if you have anything against it you may tell me now or leave me and Hinata alone."

"Hinata is it. Why don't you let her speak for herself Naruto?" Smirked Tsunade.

Glancing back at Hinata he suddenly realized she was already at his side about to speak to Tsunade. Smiling at her courage he gave her hand a quick squeeze for support.

"M-my name is Hinata a-and I'd like to thank you f-f-for sending Naruto t-to rescue me." Stammered Hinata.

"Mmmm so it seems Naruto had manners after all, hugh." Pondered Tsunade.

"May we leave now?" barked Naruto.

"Hold on one more thing and then you may leave. Now I'm sure you've already briefed her in the whole "powers" thing yes?" Stated Tsunade.

Naruto just nodded his head.

"Ok I'll take that as a yes seeming your to sour to speak." Smirking she continued," Since it seems Hinata's power's are still undeveloped and your powers Naruto are fully developed and in control, I'm here forth with putting you in charge of training her. Ok you're now dismissed."

Going back to work as if they weren't even there Hinata and Naruto left the office in grinning at the outcome. After they had left Tsunade couldn't help but wonder "So it seems the devil has found an angel after all. I'll have to notify Jiraya at once."

"So you're now my sensei Naruto." Grinned Hinata, "So when do we start training?"

"Well we'll start as soon as you get settled into my apartment seeing as you're now my pupil." Grinned Naruto.

At the mentioning of the word apartment Hinata's heart pulse went up. Feeling this Naruto couldn't help but smirk at this. _Mmmm…well I guess we can train afterwards. _

Reaching the apartment Naruto pulled out the key and opened the door. Stepping inside Hinata smiled.

"Why are you so smiley?", asked Naruto already knowing the answer. Not noticing that he too was smiling.

"I could ask you the same thing." Spoke Hinata almost seductively.

Drawing closer to her Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "Yes I guess you could." Whispered Naruto.

Not even bothering to respond Hinata's lips soon found his and started to nip them.

Moving his head lower Naruto started to lick her caller bone, slowly going lower. When he reached her breast he looked up at her grinning.

"Hurry up already Naruto!", panted Hinata from all of the adrenaline.

Slowly pulling back her shirt...SORRY RATED K

Making his way toward Naruto's since he heard that he was now back Lee danced/ran in joy at seeing his old friend again.

Reaching Naruto's apartment he quickly stopped at the door. He could hear voices coming from the other side, more than one. "Oh Naruto, OOhhhhhhh NARUTO!" Backing away from the door Lee already knew that Naruto brought back a girl from his mission. Someone like them with a spirit. But could it be the same girl and him in there?! If so this was an outrage.

"No I shan't let Naruto ruin his virginity! Not to someone he hardly knows!" Taking a step back Lee brought his aurora together and sent mini sound waves into Naruto's apartment causing a contained mini earth quake.

"Ahh Naruto what's happening! Ooof." Gasped Hinata falling to the floor from the bed with Naruto right along with her.

_Crap! It's Lee! __Of all the rotten timing…._

Knocking the door open Lee barged in to see a quite messy apartment and two people on floor wrapped up in bed sheets!

"Don't worry Naruto I'm here to save you and your virginity!"

Glowing red in the face Naruto got up so quickly that only Lee could see him moving and punched Lee right smack dab in the face. Sending him flying backwards and out the apartment doors.

Getting up to stand behind Naruto Hinata couldn't help but giggle. "So I take that was your good friend Lee was it not?"

Rolling his eyes Naruto growled, "Not much of a friend anymore." Turning his head to see Hinata wrapped up in the bed sheets laughing.

"You can't blame him from trying to save you from me!" Laughed Hinata.

"No I think it was the other way around." Grinned Naruto advancing on Hinata once more.

Lee swiftly got up and once again ran towards Naruto's apartment and sent a mini earthquake again but this time at a safer distance so as not to get punched again.

"That son of a gun Lee! He's going to hell if I get the chance to see it through." Sighing at defeat Naruto picked up his pants and handed Hinata her shirt. "Well I guess we better get dressed now before Lee breaks down my apartment."

Grinning at his words Hinata took her shirt and got dressed too.

_Hoped you enjoyed this one more than the last! HAPPY NEW YEARS TO ALL!_


End file.
